


Rei’s Gift

by RiotKoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKoga/pseuds/RiotKoga
Summary: It’s Koga’s birthday and Rei has a special present for him. It’s himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Rei was laying down on the bed with his hands and legs tied up with rope and a red present bow on his head. He was in a dark room with no lights on, waiting for his boyfriend, Koga to come back to the hotel. 

Koga walks through the door, turns the light on, and sees his boyfriend on the bed, in front of him. His eyes are wide and his face turns bright red. 

“You look very surprised~ Come here, I’m your birthday present.” Rei says.

Koga gazes his eyes upon him, looking at his pale nude body. “How the fuck did you get tied up?”

“I am a man of many talents.” He laughed.

“You’re sure as hell talented at suckin’ dick.” Koga scoffed.

“You know you like it~” He winked. 

Koga rolled his eyes. He immediately gets onto the bed and starts leaving wet kisses on Rei’s legs and moves his lips to his torso. He moves his mouth against his nipples and sucks on them. 

“I know ya like it when I touch these. You’re sensitive here~”

“Nnn, of course you’d know.” Rei lets out a low moan. “Ah, my doggie is very desperate. Have you been waiting for this?” 

“H-Hah? I can’t fuckin’ help it when you’re actin’ like…. like….” He trails off. “Like this!” 

He pushes Rei down and swirls his tongue around his nipples and lightly bites onto the right while squeezing and rolling the other one between his fingers. 

“Enough teasing now.” Rei undos his bonded ropes on his hands in a flash and grabs onto Koga’s pants and strips them off, leaving his boxers on. He cups his dick and rubs it with his palm. 

“Ggh! What the fuck?! You’re the one that said no teasin’ so why-“ 

“Shhh….. You can fuck my mouth, wanko.” Rei takes off Koga’s boxers and starts swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. 

“Come on…. more.” Koga groaned. Rei complies and takes his cock into his mouth and bobs his head back and forth to suck him off. 

“Mmn, ya look so good like this.” He grabs Rei’s hair and thrusts his cock further into his needy mouth.

“Ghg!” Rei jolted in surprise. 

“Ah! Your mouth is so fuckin’ good….. keep suckin’ it like that.” Koga spoke. 

Rei kept on sucking his dick, using his tongue to move around his length. He gripped Koga’s hips and forcefully thrust his dick into his mouth. Koga moaned loudly at this action and came right away, shooting his cum into Rei’s mouth. Koga was panting.

“H-Hey, ya don’t needa swallow that- N god damn it, ya fuckin’ did!” Koga shouted.

“Hmm? Don’t need to be so surprised, wanko. I always swallow.” 

“Tch, that’s disgusting.” Koga untied the rope around his ankles. He watched as Rei get onto his hands and knees.

“Come on, I’m all yours~” Rei revealed his glistening hole. 

“Heh, ya don’t even needa be prepared.” 

“Of course not, I’ve already done so.”

“You must want me to fuck ya that badly~”

“Will you please do just that? I don’t think I can wait much longer.” Rei was desperate to get fucked ever since he was waiting for him to come home.

Koga smirked. “Aight. I’ll fuck you hard. Ya needy vampire bastard.” He takes his cock and guides it to Rei’s slick hole and enters into him. 

“A-Ah…. Koga, you’re so big.” Koga slowly slides into him and Rei felt every inch. His ass tightly gripped Koga’s cock.

“Shit, what the fuck….. you’re only gettin’ tighter.” Koga started thrusting into him at a quick pace.

“O-Ohhh, please…. don’t stop.” Rei begged.

“I ain’t stoppin’ anytime soon.” Koga thrust into him even harder while gripping his hips. Rei let out a whine and covered his mouth his one hand. 

“What ya tryna keep it down for? Come on, no one can hear so make some noises for me~” Koga reaches his hands to Rei’s chest and kneaded his sensitive nipples with his fingers.

“Ahhn…. Koga!” Rei was out of breath, panting and moaning loudly, not being able to control his own voice. 

Koga got riled up by the sight of his cock thrusting in and out of Rei’s ass. “Heh, your ass is takin’ a good pounding.” He licked his lips and ingrained the image of Rei arching his pale back for him. 

“Are you gonna cum soon?” Koga took one of his hands away from his nipple and stroked Rei’s leaking cock, smearing his precum all over it. He then angled his thrusts and attempted to find Rei’s sweet spot inside of him. Rei cried out once he hit his prostate. 

“Ahh, mmn…. I’m gonna cum! I-It’s too much.” He felt all the sensations through his body. Heat pooled in his abdomen and he was so close to cumming.

“Hng! R-Rei…. fuck, ya feel so good. Cum for me~” Koga kept on stroking the other’s cock and pounded into him, hitting the same spot, wanting Rei to cum.

“Nngh, ahh!” Rei came into Koga’s hand. A few more thrusts later, Koga came into Rei’s ass and coated his insides. Rei was out of breath and panting because of his orgasm. Koga pulled out of him with his cum leaking out of the other’s ass. 

They both got cleaned up. They were on the bed when Rei wrapped his arms around Koga and got very close to his ear and softly said, “Happy birthday, Koga.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rei wrapped his arms around Koga and got very close to his ear and said, “Happy birthday, Koga.”

“Gah?! W-What the fuck, Rei?” Koga was surprised at the warmth that hit his ear. Rei chuckled at his reaction and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Whatever…… thanks. That was actually amazing.” He blushed. 

“I know it was~” He teased. “I got us some cake. Let’s have some now, shall we?” 

“Alright, I’m hungry anyways. Even though I’ve had enough of you.” 

Rei gets the cake out of the fridge and opens go box. “You could never have enough of me. Now, open wide~” He points the fork with cake on it towards Koga’s mouth.

Koga hesitates for a second but then takes the piece of cake into his mouth. He thinks about how it tastes and the flavor of it. 

“It’s obviously fuckin’ chocolate….. with cookie dough ice cream? Holy shit.” 

“I knew you’d like this. I had it made specially for you, Wanko.”

“Hey….. don’t ruin the fuckin’ moment with your ‘wanko’ bullshit n what the hell?! Specifically for me? Damn, what kinda connections do ya even have?” Koga questioned.

“Oh? I didn’t realize we were having a moment.I only wanted you to have a delicious cake you would enjoy and I’m glad that my doggie is liking it~” Rei suddenly closed the gap between them and kissed Koga’s soft lips. 

“H-Hah??!” Koga’s face was beat red. “Ya think you can distract me by doin’ that? Uh….. shit, what the hell were we talkin’ about again?” 

Rei did his signature vampire laugh and kissed his boyfriend once more. He swiped his tongue against his bottom lip and his tongue explored Koga’s mouth. Koga reciprocated the action. Rei could taste the remaining sweetness of the cake as his tongue grazed Koga’s one. Koga reciprocated the action. Rei pulled away leaving a strand of saliva that was connecting their lips together. Koga wiped his lips with his sleeve and was still heavily breathing.

“Y-Y-You….. damn vampire bastard! Fuck you!” Koga scorned. 

“Ah, but you already did~ unless you want to have another go at it.” Rei teased. 

“Shut the fuck up n save that talk for later cuz you ain’t gonna be walkin’ straight for the next few days.” 

“Kukuku~ we shall see if that is true.” 

_Happy motherfuckin’ birthday Koga, 2019_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning to add a 2nd lil part but lol it fuckin’ happened so ya....

**Author's Note:**

> The bondage shit even disappointed me lol I fuckin know but I’m on a kinda tight shift here~ This is for Koga, the best Enstars character’s birthday! 
> 
> IG: @riotkoga


End file.
